Bella's Cousin
by Amane-Cullen
Summary: When Bella's cousin Arianna gets into some trouble with her mom she is sent to live with Bella and Charlie. But what happens when the big family secret is revealed to Bella? The Cullen's also take in a new vampire that has lost everything. Rating Change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

As I fixed dinner for Charlie and me I thought about my favorite cousin. She was always there for me but we hadn't talked since I moved to Forks. "Hey dad have you heard from Arianna?" I asked hoping he had.

"No I haven't. I miss that girl though. She always knew how to make life exciting," Charlie replied as he walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you call her and see if she wants to come for a visit?"

"I will as soon as dinner is done." I hurried through the dishes while Charlie ate. I couldn't wait to cal Arianna. She was the best and knew everything about everything it seemed. When the phone rang I jumped.

Charlie answered it. "Hey sis. Bella's good how is Arianna?" Charlie's eyes suddenly as he looked at me and listened to my Aunt Candy. "No, send her up here. I'll see what Bells and I can do." Charlie hung up the phone and looked at me. He looked as if he was ready to cry.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked scared that Arianna may be hurt.

"Arianna is going to come live with us for a while. She is having a hard time and is cutting herself. I told you Aunt Candy that I would look after her and see if I can help her."

"When does she arrive?"

"Tomorrow. That means no Edward or Cullen's unless she's ok with it."

I nodded. I could handle that. I missed Arianna more than anything. I went upstairs and went to bed before Edward could show up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Arianna's POV

My mom was practically in tears when she saw my arms. I started cutting a couple of weeks ago I couldn't deal with the pain. My mom called my Uncle Charlie and asked for help so now I'm going to go live with my uncle and favorite cousin Bella. My mom walked into my room with her purse in hand. "Are you ready to go?" she asks looking at my already packed suit case.

"Yeah, I wish I could've gone to Italy instead," I replied grabbing my suitcase, backpack and purse. Oh did I mention that I was a witch? Yeah I just found out when I turned 18. I have really cool powers but my mom told me not to show off. I also have a defense mechanism in my body. How cool is that?

"You're not going to Italy. I don't care if they think your better off there," said my mom. She hated the family I would stay with when I went to Italy. I loved them. The drive to the airport was short thank god.

As I boarded the plane I turned on my mp3 player. My playlist consisted of numerous songs about being broken. My favorite of them being "45" by Shinedown. As the plane landed and I walked out into the terminal and saw my favorite cousin Is.

Bella's POV

Arianna was coming in today. I was so excited but I didn't know what would happen when she met Edward and his family. I sighed heavily as my dad and I walked to the terminal where we would pick up Arianna. My phone rang suddenly. I answered it and was happy to hear edward's musical voice.

"hello, love," he said.

"hey, what's going on?"

"Bella, love, I need you to stay safe. There is a new vampire in town." He hesitated about what he was going to say. "He is going to be living with us from now on."

I gasped and froze. Charlie looked at me kind of funny. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Ok, Edward can I call you back later?"

"Yes of course. Love you."

"Love you to," I replied and hung up the phone. Great a new vampire and my cousin in the same day just lovely that's when I saw Arianna. This was not the Arianna I was used to. Her hair was long and red. Her blouse was black and tucked into her short skirt. She wore a crooked brown belt over the skirt with a brown light brown jacket over her blouse. Black knee high boots completed the outfit.

Arianna smiled at Charlie and I. I walked over to her and hugged. "Hey, how are you?" I asked my cousin.

"I'm ok," Arianna said smiling. She hugged Charlie and thanked him for letting her stay. I smiled at Arianna. Charlie took Arianna's suitcase and put in the trunk of his cruiser. "So Is how are you?" Arianna asked me.

"I am good. Oh shoot," I said. Shit Alice would kill me if I canceled tonight. Arianna looked at me question rising in her face. "I was suppose to spend the night at Alice's."

"Why don't you call Alice and see if Arianna can as well," said Charlie. He looked at Arianna and said, "If you want to. Alice is very nice."

I laughed mentally. Nice for a vampire, I thought. Arianna smiled. I took it as a yes and called Alice. Alice had no problem with it.

When we finally got home Alice was waiting in Edward's Volvo. Alice got out and opened the door for Charlie, Arianna and I. Arianna took her bag upstairs and Alice and I followed.

"So your Arianna," Alice asked smiling. She was always hyper.

Arianna's POV

"So your Arianna?" the pixie like girl I asked me. This must be Alice.

"Yes," I replied simply. "You must be Alice." She nodded her head. I smiled at her.

"So, are you two ready to go?" Alice asked. Bella smiled at me I nodded. How much danger could it possibly be?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Arianna's POV

"So, are you two ready to go?" Alice asked. Bella smiled at me I nodded. How much danger could it possibly be?

The drive to Alice's was short thanks to her need for speed. I laughed at Bella she seemed to be a little tense while Alice was driving. Alice lived a little outside of Forks with her adoptive parents and siblings. Odd? DUH. The house was an old white Victorian style, beautiful on the outside and most likely the inside. Alice parked the car in the garage. The first thing I noticed was a yellow 911 Turbo, next a Vanquish then the jeep. This family must have a thing for cars.

"So Arianna, why did you move in with Charlie and Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella looked at me with curious eyes. "I really didn't have a choice. I'm glad I did though," I replied with a slight smile.

Alice led us inside the house as beautiful on the inside as it was out. I heard growling once we walked in and to the stairs that led to the second level. I looked at Bella she shrugged as a beautiful blonde that looked like a runway model came down the stairs. "I would not go up there if I were you," she replied.

"Arianna this is Rosalie," Bella said contently. "Rosalie this is my cousin Arianna."

I smiled at her and she smiled back then walked out to the garage. I looked at Bella something was wrong. Wait never mind her powers are kicking in. I remember how I looked. Bella ran down the hall and into the bathroom. "She'll be fine," I said to Alice.

"I hope she's better by the 13th ," Alice said. I looked at her curiously. She must have noticed. "Her and Edward are getting married."

My eyes widened. This was not happening.

Just then Bella walked out of the bathroom with another girl right behind her. "Thanks Esme. I have never gotten that sick."

I closed my eyes and ran to the same bathroom Bella did. I closed the door and locked. Shit. I sat on the toilet seat and pulled out my pocketknife. I dug the tip of the knife into my wrist and ran it across my wrist. With that I watched the blood flow from the wound as the tears ran down my face. How could she do this? Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were all vampires. Which meant that everyone else was a vampire. Shit. She's already going to be immortal why does she need to damn herself.

I heard something slam into a wall and then a knock on the door. "Arianna are you ok?" Bella asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes I am ok," I replied as I put my knife away and pulled glamour over my wrist so the blood could not be seen or smelled. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom then into the living room. Every one of the girls were standing in front of a guy. The guy had his arms wrapped around her waist. Esme was the only different one. She was merely holding his hand. Bella smiled at me. She introduced everyone. The one behind her was Edward. Jasper was married to Alice, Emmett was married to Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme were married.

I nodded and as I did my glamour dropped. Shit. Bella looked at my wrist and sighed. To my surprise no one moved. "Arianna," Bella said looking down.

"Is we need to talk," I told her. "We should also go home."

"Ok, Alice can we get a ride," Bella said softly. Alice nodded. Bella looked at me then down. We followed Alice out to the garage. We got into the Porsche instead of the Volvo this time.

Alice sped through town until we got to Bella's. Bella and I got out and walked inside. Charlie was in the living room watching the news. I walked into the living room while Bella went into the kitchen. "Uncle Charlie," I said sitting next to him. He looked at me and sighed. "Have you told Is yet?"

"No, I will once she gets sick," said Charlie looking down.

Bella's POV

I walked in to the living room to hear Charlie say, "No, I will once she gets sick."

"Dad I got sick at Alice's," I replied.

"Bells maybe you should sit down," Charlie said sliding over on the couch. I sat down and looked at Arianna then Charlie. "Isabella well...you're a witch with a little bit of sidhe blood in you."

My jaw dropped. Arianna smiled at me with a knowing look on her face. "Wait does mom know?" I asked wondering what was going to happen.

"No," Charlie replied taking on a deep breath. "This is my side of the family. My mother was a witch and so is Candy. All the women on my side become witches."

This has to be a joke, I thought. I looked at Arianna. She nodded her head to state that me being a witch is true. What was Edward going to say? "when do I get my power?" I asked.

"The day of you wedding," said Arianna. The look in her eyes held betrayal, pain, and sadness.

"Bella when did you tell Arianna?" Charlie asked a little shocked. I never did tell Arianna and she is now hurt because I didn't. some cousin I am.

"she didn't Uncle Charlie," said Arianna before I could reply. "I do have a question though. Why was Is grounded?" 

"I went to Italy for three day," I replied. I had to lie if she asked why.

"Explain." Was the only word Arianna said.

Shit. Charlie got up and left the room. "I went to rescue Edward from the Volturi," I told my cousin. Wait, I should have lied I said I was going to.

Arianna's POV

"Is are you crazy?" I shouted at my cousin. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I started to play with the ring on my left hand.

"Arianna I had to. After the wedding I am going to be a vampire," Is said looking down. Uncle Charlie took that moment to walk back in. "I'm sorry Arianna I know longer have a choice." Is stared at the floor tears falling from her eyes.

"Promise me one thing," I said to her. She looked up at me. "Promise me I can be there with you." 

Bella's eyes widened. "I promise."

With that said I went to bed. As I lay in bed I examined my new cut. Then I looked at my ring. Sleep soon took me over.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating in a long time. I am slowly working over the writers block I have with this story and my other. I am open to ideas if anyone has any.**

* * *

I laid tied up to a bed screaming for dear life. A strong hand turned my head to see a pack of wolves ripping apart my fiancée. Blood flew everywhere. I called fire and burned every wolf. My powers were just coming to me. I burned my restraints off and ran to Adanvi. "Arianna," he whispered. I nodded tears falling from my eyes. "Never take the ring off. I love….." With that he fell into a darkness he would not come back from.

I cried until I was thrown against a wall. Then two strong arms pinned me to the wall. I fought against them not winning. The man laughed as kissed down my neck. He then shoved himself inside me. I tried to call fire but nothing happened. He moved in and out of me playing with my breasts. I heard a gun go off but he moved harder and faster laughing until he went limp and fell away from me.

Arianna POV

I woke up with Is staring at me. "What Is?" I asked being as polite as possible.

"You were screaming, yelling the name Adanvi, and thrashing," Is said. Shit. I was going to have to explain what was wrong with me. "Arianna please tell me who Adanvi is?"

I sighed. "Can I take a shower first?" I asked. She nodded and walked down stairs into the kitchen to fix breakfast. I got out of bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on the burns my back held.

Damn my nightmares though. I woke up every time I had that stupid dream. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I towel dried my hair and walked back down the hall to my room. I stopped at the top of the stairs to see a young vampire staring at me. He was beautiful and my heart sank as I remembered that dark night. I ran into my and cried.

I slowly got dressed while deciding how to make my cut worse. I sat down on my bed grabbing my knife. I held the blade to my arm and dug it into my skin. I dragged the knife across my arm burning the edges of my new mark. I put the knife in its sheath and set it back on my desk.



I walked out of my room and down into the kitchen. Bella was sitting next to Edward waiting for me. I sat down and looked at Bella hoping she forgot. "Arianna tell me who he is?" Is asked me.

Nope she didn't forget. "He was my fiancée," I replied. Bella's eyes widened. "He was killed recently. He died trying to save me."

Bella's eyes widened. "Save you from what?" she asked with concern. Her voice was hesitant.

"A pack of werewolves," I said as tears began to fall from my eyes. Bella got up and hugged me I hugged her back tightly. "Is they raped me," I whispered knowing Edward would hear me. I glanced at him and a look of horror crossed his face.

Bella pulled back and began to search my face for something. "That's why you cut isn't it?" I nodded. "Oh Arianna." She hugged me tighter.

There was a silence that wasn't awkward but it wasn't comforting either. A knock on the door broke the silence. Edward growled a little.

Bella's POV

I let of Arianna and went to the door. Renee wasn't suppose to be here until next week. I opened th door and saw Jacob. "Bella can we talk?" Jacob asked.

"Jake I don't know if that is ok," I replied. Arianna had to be terrified of werewolves. I didn't want to push her boundaries.

"Bells please, the pack thinks the Cullen's bit someone," he told me. They didn't bit anyone.

"Fine but if I tell you to leave you leave," I said as I let him in. Jake walked into the kitchen where Edward and Arianna were. I followed and sat down on Edward's lap.

"Who is he?" Arianna asked glaring at Jacob. Great she knew.

"This is Jacob, he's a friend." I said plainly she wrapped her arms around herself. "He won't hurt you Arianna. Now talk Jake."

"Edward has your family bit anyone lately?" Jake asked coldly. Great, I was the only one allowed to be bitten by the Cullen's without a war starting.

"No," Edward said. "A newborn came to town but he is a vegetarian. His eyes have changed faster than normal."

"No, this was a girl," Jake said shaking his head. "Sam saw her here in the spare room."

I looked at Arianna her eyes were a blood red. I then realized when she was scared her eyes were a blood red. I giggled. "Jake she is not a vampire. She has the ability to change her appearance," I replied Jake looked at me then Arianna. "She is my cousin."

Jake started walking towards Arianna. Each step he took Arianna took a step back. "Jake," I repeated his name over and over. He wasn't listening. He kept walking towards her until she was against the wall. "Jacob!" I heard a growl then Edward's new brother was in between Jacob and Arianna.

Arianna's POV

What did I do to this guy. I was starting to panic which was never a good sign. Between me and Jake was a vampire. "Move leech," Jake snarled. I was beginning to shake.

"As soon as you leave mutt," the vampire said watching Jacob. Edward grabbed Bella and ran out of the house. Great I was stuck with a vamp and a wolf. I was screwed. I was probably a singer for the vampire and I was terrified of Jacob.

I heard both of them snarl. Those two snarls set me off. I pulled out my knife caught the blade on fire and cut my wrist. Jacob ran out the back door phasing. The vampire looked at me staring at my wrist. He picked me up and walked 

outside. I felt light-headed, as if I would pass out. I was set in a car before everything went black.

Bella's POV

Edward's brother set Arianna down right before she passed out. He climbed in next to her. He must have cared a lot about her. I sighed. I began to wonder if she was his singer like I was Edward's.

Edward's POV

I knew Bella was worried about her cousin but so was Asher. Asher, my new brother, he was still very new to this yet he already had a singer. _Edward_, he thought.

_Yes?_

_Will she be ok?_

_I am not sure Asher._

_Will Carlisle help her?_

_He will do what he can._



Asher sighed aloud. Bella was quiet the whole drive to my house. I was worried about her. She was very close to Arianna and she was never this quiet.

As I pulled into the driveway Asher grabbed Arianna and ran inside. He reminded me of myself with Bella. I parked the car and helped Bella out. I walked with her inside just in time to see……

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter my fans have waited for. Please review**

I walked with her inside just in time to see Asher running upstairs pushing Rosalie out of the way. She looked livid that she was pushed out of the way.

Asher POV

I ran into the house pushing Rosalie out of the way knowing that I had to get this girl to Carlisle. I ran into his study, he looked at me then the girl. "Can you help her?" I asked in vampire speed.

"What happened?" He asked smoothly.

"She cut herself then passed out," I answered. I would not let this girl die.

Just then Bella and Edward walked in. "Jacob scared her so she cut," Bella said calmly. Why was she scared of him but not Edward or I?

"That may be the reason she passed out," Carlisle replied looking over this girl. "Shock, is what made her pass out. I will have to look at her wrist."

I laid her down on the couch and he examined her wrist more closely. "She'll need stitches. Edward would you get me my medical bag?"

Edward nodded and ran down the stairs. What was only maybe 30 second felt like hours. He came back up and handed it to Carlisle. _She'll be ok. Her name is Arianna._ Edward's voice echoed in my head. I nodded. Carlisle took the bad and set it down. He took out gauze, needle, and thread; then he began to stitch her wrist. The smell of the blood was intoxicating to me. How could they handle this?

"Asher get the hell out," Edward growled. I stared at him confused. "She is your singer so leave. That way you don't kill her."

He had a point. I nodded and walked out of the room. I wanted to know everything about this Arianna. The only other thing I knew was that she was Bella's cousin, a cutter and scared of Jacob. I had no power I wasn't going to be able to protect her. At least not like Edward could Bella.

Edward walked out followed by Carlisle. "How is she?" I asked.

"She will be fine," Carlisle replied smiling. "She needs rest you can go in after you hunt with Edward." I nodded and walked with Edward was right behind me.

Arianna's POV

Bella sat next to me when Carlisle walked back in. he told me that I had 13 stitches where I cut myself. I wasn't surprised, but I was very cautious about what he said. "Bella I would like to talk to Arianna alone if you don't mind," Carlisle said looking at me.

Bella nodded and walked out of the room. "You know what I'm going to ask don't you?" Carlisle asked sitting next to me. I nodded looking down.

* * *

**Ok What do you think it is? I know. Review PLEASE! I may update later this week. **


End file.
